This invention is concerned with trim clips for use in securing channel-shaped trim strips around windscreens in the manufacture of motor vehicles. Such trim strips customarily have inturned rims running along each side which can be engaged by shoulder portions of trim clips to hold the strips in place.
A variety of trim clips of metal or plastics is available for securing trim strips to various parts of a car body, the precise configuration of a clip having been developed with regard to its intended manner of attachment of the car body, the shape and size of the trim strip, and the disposition of the strip in relation to adjacent parts of the car, for example. The development of clips for use in securing trim strips around windscreens may also have to take into account the manner of securing the windscreen to the car body, and the dimensional variations tolerated in the manufacture of the car; the configuration of the clip, and the material of which it is made, should also be compatible with economical production and installation of the clip itself.
Bearing in mind the foregoing factors, it is the object of the invention to provide an improved plastics trim clip for use in securing trim strips around windscreens in the manufacture of motor vehicles, where the body of the vehicle around the opening to the windscreen has been provided with a row of headed studs, for example welded onto the body, onto one of which the clip is to be assembled for reception of a trim strip.